lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonder Years
The Wonder Years is an American pop punk band from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania that began in June 2005. Since then, they have released three full length albums, two EPs, and several splits/compilation contributions. The band is currently signed to Hopeless Records.Artists - The Wonder Years History Formation, the early years (2005-2006) The Wonder Years were born in 2005 out of the remnants of an old Lansdale, PA band called The Premier. The Premier consisted of Soupy (Dan Campbell), Matt, Nick, and Dave. Dave was the only member of The Premier that didn't join The Wonder Years. The Wonder Years' first two years of existence amounted to two relatively unknown split EP's with Lansdale bands that are no longer together. Their first split with Emergency and I was released in 2005 and featured two songs that would later be included and re recorded on their first full length Get Stoked on It!. ("I Fell in Love with a Ninja Master" and "Buzz Aldrin: The Poster Boy for Second Place"). The other song on the split was "Cowboy Killers". The Wonder Years quickly followed up their 2005 release by putting out another split, this time with a band called Bangarang! In a similar fashion to their split with Emergency and I, The Wonder Years' split with Bangarang! featured two songs that would be re recorded and be on Get Stoked on It!. ("My Geraldine Lies Over the Delaware" and "Let's Moshercise!"). The other two songs were "I Ain't Sayin Hea Golddigga (Sike!)" and "Through Two Hearts". ''Get Stoked on It!'' (2007) The Wonder Years' first full length album, Get Stoked on It! caused their then-small fan base to grow significantly. Get Stoked on It! was released on October 30, 2007 and featured 12 songs, all playfully titled. The middle years (2008-2009) After a very successful campaign with Get Stoked on It!, The Wonder Years signed to a record label known as, No Sleep Records. In the spring of 2008, The Wonder Years released an EP titled, Won't Be Pathetic Forever. In 2009, The Wonder Years' released a split EP titled Distances with U.K. pop-punk band All or Nothing. The split consisted of only two songs by The Wonder Years, and it was after this release that keyboardist/vocalist Mikey Kelly left the band to pursue other goals. ''The Upsides'' (2010) The Wonder Years' second full length album, The Upsides was released on January 26, 2010. The Upsides sold 1852 units in its first week, landing it on multiple Billboard charts: #5 on Alternative Artist, #9 on Top New Artist, #26 on Top Internet Album, and #43 on Indie Label Album.Congrats on Outselling Heidi Montag Also with the release of The Upsides was a 7" limited to only 500 copies and available with pre-order of "The Upsides" CD. Features a non album song titled Leavenhouse. 11:30. The song is about the early years of music for them an their local scene in Lansdale, PA. The title "Leavenhouse" refers to a house in which members of the Lansdale band "Leavenworth" lived where everyone hung out day or night. A few months after the release of The Upsides, on May 27, The Wonder Years announced that they had signed to Hopeless Records. Their first release after their signing was a split 7" with Fallen from the Sky, on which they covered "Zip Lock" by Lit. The Wonder Years' spent much of the remainder of 2010 on an assortment of tours including the "Ship of Fools" tour with Streetlight Manifesto, a short tour with New Found Glory in between NFG's dates on the "Honda Civic Tour", an Australian tour with Heroes For Hire, Tonight Alive, and Skyway, the "Kimbo Wants a Pepsi" tour with Set Your Goals and Comeback Kid; and the "Tonight We Feel Alive" tour headlined by Four Year Strong. The Wonder Years released a deluxe version of The Upsides on September 21, 2010. It included 4 new songs titled, "I Was Scared and I'm Sorry", "We Won't Bury You", "Dynamite Shovel (Campfire Version)", and "Logan Circle: A New Hope". "We Won't Bury You" was written about best friend Mike Pelone who was also in the band "Emergency and I." Mike Pelone passed away in August 2010. In October 2010, The Wonder Years released a music video for the song "Melrose Diner" set to the theme of BAW Wrestling]] and starring actor Charlie Saxton as the wrestler "Lone Wolf".YouTube - The Wonder Years - Melrose Diner - Official Video On December 15, 2010, the band was announced to be performing on all the dates of the Vans Warped Tour 2011 ''Suburbia: I've Given You All and Now I'm Nothing'' (2011) In the fall of 2010, the band confirmed that they were writing the follow up to The Upsides. It was named one of Alternative Press' most anticipated albums of the year.Alt Press | Magazine | #270 - All Time Low After spending time recording the new album in the studio, The Wonder Years set off on The Kerrang! Relentless Energy Tour alongside Good Charlotte, Four Year Strong, and Framing Hanley in February. For the month of April, the band toured smaller markets that were not prohibited by their agreement to play Warped Tour. The "Manscout Jamboree Tour" was a co-headliner with Fireworks, support courtesy of Living With Lions, Such Gold and Make Do and Mend. Mixtapes and This Time Next Year acted as support when Fireworks and Such Gold were forced to miss dates. On April 11, 2011, the Wonder Years announced their new album to be entitled Suburbia: I've Given You All and Now I'm Nothing. It is set to be released June 14, 2011 on Hopeless Records. The album is inspired by the poem America by Allen Ginsberg and the band's life following the release of The Upsides. The album is said to be part of the band's continuing cohesive "story", told through all of their albums (Get Stoked on It! notwithstanding). There will be guest vocals from Alan Day and Dan O'Connor from Four Year Strong on the album. They sing on the song "Summers In PA". The first single off the album titled "Local Man Ruins Everything" was released on April 12, 2011 on iTunes. The second single, "Don't Let Me Cave In, was released on iTunes and Amazon on May 3, 2011, along with a music video. The third single, "Coffee Eyes" was made available for streaming on the Alternative Press website on June 1, 2011. The album will be released on vinyl through No Sleep Records. Upon conclusion of the "Manscout Jamboree Tour", Wonder Years toured Australia in May 2011 as part of the "Mix N Mash Tour"; playing alongside, Parkway Drive, Miss May I and Melbourne hardcore band Confession, with dates in Sydney, Newcastle, Brisbane, Adelaide, Melbourne and Perth. The band then spent the summer on Warped Tour 2011. On June 14, 2011, they played a CD release show at the Starlight Ballroom in Philadelphia that was broadcast via Altpress.com. Discography Studio albums *2007: Get Stoked on It! *2010: The Upsides (Deluxe re-release and B-Side 7") *2011: Suburbia I've Given You All and Now I'm Nothing EPs and splits *2005: Split with Emergency and I *2006: Split with Bangarang *2007: Tour EP *2008: Won't Be Pathetic Forever 7 *2009: Distances (split with All or Nothing) *2009: Carry the Torch (Kid Dynamite cover compilation) *2010: Under the Influence, Vol. 13 (split with Fallen from the Sky) *2011: VS The Earthquake (Benefit Compilation) *2011: Take Action! Vol. 10 (compilation) Personnel Current lineup *Dan "Soupy" Campbell - vocals *Matthew Brasch - guitar/ vocals *Josh Martin - bass / vocals *Casey Cavaliere - guitar *Nick Steinborn - keys/guitar *Mike Kennedy - drums Past members *Mikey Kelly - keyboard, vocals References External links *The Wonder Years *No Sleep Records Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia